the_tommykaylive_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
TommyKay MC Community
The Dawn Of The Server * On July 26/2018 at GMT 15:00 the first vanilla server was announced by Russian_Bias, running Minecraft version 1.8. Players started to join at around 15:02 to begin building. The first structure was built by Markoni11oo, ''this being a wooden structure. New players had a hard time against monsters in the early stages of the server. The time was coming for the "medieval" period. '''Mediaval Times' Markoni lead the server to success and built a community house which was later upgraded by Onuuk1. New players started building their new houses as well. * The Community house aka Alpha house * The mighty Zaptos's house * Communal area The Great Fire Unfortunately, a fire of unknown origin started in Tommy Town. Destroying 2 houses and killing 2. Though quickly extinguished there was a large amount of damage done. Leaving large amounts of damage making one house unlivable. Renaissance Tommy Town however was about to go boom on art. Here are some photos of this great era: * The great tnt * The great statue * The great cemetery 2018-07-26 18.47.42.png 2018-07-26 18.46.19.png 2018-07-26 22.39.35.png 2018-07-26 18.47.47.png 2018-07-26 17.29.37.png 2018-07-26 18.48.05.png 2018-07-26 18.47.51.png 2018-07-26 18.48.12.png 2018-07-26 18.48.02.png 2018-07-26 22.38.42.png 2018-07-26 22.25.40.png 2018-07-26 22.39.26.png 2018-07-26 22.39.31.png 2018-07-26 22.39.20.png 2018-07-26 22.39.29.png Moving to 1.13 * On 7/29/2018 after a few hours of communication between moderators, it was announced by DasPuma that a new Minecraft vanilla server running on version 1.13 (the latest at the time) was open to play on. Early Buildings At the start of the new server a few buildings began to pop-up, these were: * A small "community" house * An animal farm * A building with the "TommyKay" logo on the floor More Players & The Start of the Tower As more players joined the server (including Tommy) more structures began to appear. One of the would be the soon to become infamous "TommyK Tower". Being constructed mainly by ABC123, Markoni, ''and ''Jumps, the "Tower" consisted almost entirely of cobblestone and was based at the top of a hill. Over a period of a few days the "Tower" would soon reach the max build height of the world. Other players would also start building bases of their own, one of these bases was named the "People's Republic of Hake". the TommyK Tower vs the People's Republic of Hake On the 30th of July, the TommyK Tower, in an act of aggression declared war on the People's Republic of Hake, breaking a previously signed Non-Aggression Pact. The TommyK Tower 'attack force consisted of: * ''Markoni * ABC123 * Onuuk * Drazhar * Jumps Defending the '''People's Republic of Hake, was: * HakeLover * Constipated After a few minutes of fighting, the main structure occupied by the People's Republic of Hake '''was burned down and both members killed as they did not have the proper equipment nor manpower to defend their base. After the raid the '''TommyK Tower had to defend against a few sabotage attempts until eventually a white peace was signed between both parties. Prh1.png|A full shot of the extent of the People's Republic of Hake Prh2.png|Close up of the main destroyed building More Construction & More Buildings As the days went on more players began to build structures and the tower came closer and closer to "completion". Some structures built by other players include: * An igloo * A house on the glacier biome * A boat house * An underwater base * A Mansion * Two Large houses * Two Smaller houses * A railway from spawn to the tower (Built to nocturez) * and a secret base built by Tommy in an unknown location After a few days of consistent construction it seemed the tower had reached completion. All in all, the tower had taken thousands of blocks to build and contained many interesting features, these were: * A reception area * Chest Room * Lounge Room * Chicken Room * Multiple "Guard" Floors * Meeting Room * Enchanting Room * Brewing Room * Arboretum * Sugar Cane Room * Multiple Penthouses * Racetrack * Helipad with Helicopter * Underground Farms and Grinders * Villager Area * and a few Easter Eggs 2018-08-08_10.20.26.png|Final Status of the spawn area 2018-08-08_10.20.47.png|Nocturez's Railway 2018-08-08_10.21.27.png|Upward view of the Tower showing the racetrack and a majority of the penthouses 2018-08-08_10.22.39.png|Upward angle of the Tower 2018-08-08_10.22.52.png|Another angle of the tower including Tommy's old house and a "Kappa" Emote A download link for this world file (running version 1.13.2) is provided below. File originally provided by DasPuma Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zx39PJW_1SVz0IpO0GHN7PfHg81lMTkT/view End of the New Server During this period of rapid construction it was decided by the players that a new server with mods should be created, this would eventually become the short lived Tekkit server. It was also later announced by DasPuma that by popular request a "Factions" server (and FTB server) would be hosted. The announcement of this also brought with it the end of the 1.13 server as it was going to be reset and turned in a "Co-op" PVE server. Below are some of the final structures built by players before the reset: 2018-08-08_10.51.30.png|Jumps's & Tim's (unfinished) AC-130 2018-08-08_10.53.44.png|Hakelover's Tower of Power 2018-08-08_10.53.58.png|Secondary shot of Hakelover's Tower of Power The First Factions Server On 8/7/2018, at 2:45 PM PST Markoni posted the IP to the new 1.12.2 Factions server. Players quickly joined to start building and get an advantage over each other. After about an hour most players had established their own bases and started their own factions (with a max of 3 people per faction). These factions were: KFC (formerly skellyWags) * Jumps * Tim * Russian_Bias USA * diggiediggiehole ''(MC name) * ''MDS * Syckle United Kingdom * ButterMyBenito (MC name) * peipei1500 * James KayFeedLover * HakeLover * Tommy * FeedbackGaming Puma's Animal Kingdom * DasPuma Walmart (formerly TORATORATORA) * Markoni * ABC123 * Danipopes CCDS * Nivdeat * KLS * Pedojo AlQaeda * theteadog ''(MC name) '''AlphaChads' * RokWut * BigPouley After teams had settled some small alliances began to form and small conflicts broke out. Though nothing major occurred. However, after a few days of playing it was decided by players that, A) The map was too large (Making player bases hard to find) and B) the overall map was not good for PVP (being mostly islands around spawn). So it was decided by players that the map would be wiped and made smaller with a new seed. This would be announced by Markoni to be launched the next day at 10am CST on 8/11/18. The Second Factions Server At around 10am CST 8/11/18 players began to join the server to find new base locations and make new friends. This time the map was a lot smaller (5.8k x 5.8k), some new rules had been added, and a new spawn with starter items was created. Soon the player made factions began to pop-up. These factions were: KFC * Tim * Jumps * Russian_Bias AlphaChads * RokWut * BigPouley Allies * MDS * FeedbackGaming DaTribe * HakeLover info needed Decline Though starting out with high popularity the Minecraft servers slowly began to experience a player dip as people started to lose interest. Eventually the server became mostly abandoned with only few people hopping on occasionally to check if anything new had been built. It would be many months before people would be interested in this again. 2018 Christmas Revival Surprisingly enough though, some were interested in starting a new server to play on. So on December 28th, 2018, at 5:02pm (GMT) Markoni posted the IP to the new server on the public discord. This server had only a few basic plugins like factions and throwable TNT, the server itself was on version 1.13.2. Users who were eagerly waiting for this announcement quickly hopped on to make their own factions and build bases, with a peak of around 28 players. With a map size of 4k by 4k, conflict was inevitable and raiding/PVPing quickly began to happen. With the advent of new plugins and new raiding rules action is sure to be much more commonplace than any previous server iterations. However this increased PVP along with some server issues/rule changes led to a stead drop of online players. This resulted in the end of the Faction/PVP stage of the 1.13.2 server. So at 9:35pm (GMT) on 12/30/18 the server was wiped and the Factions plugins removed making the server now coop. 2019 Summer Revival On July 9th, 2019 the Minecraft server was again brought back this time as factions survival with plugins. The server experienced a large starting population (restricted to twitch subs only) with Tommy streaming his starting experience. Though, due to large pop and new player exploration the server experienced some lag issues and had to restart a few times. Originally, Tommy built a small house in the jungle but quickly abandoned it instead searching for a new location to build at. Tommy then founded the Viking City in a tundra which he called Iceland. Initially, the city only had a few people but Tommy kept inviting people until the city had grown to at least 15 people. While Tommy was in HOI4, the city grew extremely fast. In the span of six hours, the city had grown to have at least a dozen buildings. A vote was then held to determine if Janne or Tommy would be the king of the Viking City. Tommy became king with around 2/3 of the vote and then ordered his supporters to kill Janne and his supporters. This order started a civil war which caused frequent terrorist attacks on Tommy and the city. The city now lays in ruins and is used by certain clans as a meeting spot. On the 18th of July at around 3pm Tommy returned to the Viking Village, the clans WRE and Panzer quickly teleported to the village to get their revenge on Tommy for the Massacre at Moot Mountain. Janne ended up getting the final blow on Tommy and fulfilled his promise to avenge his supporters. However like previous iterations, after around a week, the playerbase on the server steadily dropped due to player restriction and lack of attention on Tommy's part. Even after allowing non-subs on, the server still saw very few players online. It seems that unless Tommy gives the server attention (on stream) it will slowly die like the others before it. It seems this may be the end of another chapter of TommyKay MC. Trivia * On July 15th, 2019, at around 10:36 AM (PST), TommyKayLive visited the site on a twitch livestream.